Talk:Seras Victoria
Badly needs work/cleanup There is lots of duplicated content in the history of Seras and the later part of the history is badly written. I would do it myself but I haven't read the manga and don't understand Hellsing enough to intelegently talk about her. Can someone please cleanup this article? Doing my best. Hakushaku 23:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hello By the way, Seras didn't 'poke' Pip to prove to him that vampires really exist.She flicked him 3 times and I think he was sent flying across the room the 4th time...>:c-please get your facts straight because I have seen a LOT of Hellsing AMV's on youtube and they have told me many things...>:D XD Darkraishadow 17:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) When Alucard Seras, then, has been drinking blood for the first time? How to comb it? Name I know that the name is typically written as Seras in English, but isn't it possible that it's supposed to be Ceres, like the Roman goddess? It seems like that would make sense: the Greek name for Ceres was Demeter, and we all know the significance that name has with the Dracula mythos (if for some reason you've never read Dracula or watched one of its adaptations, the Demeter was the ship Dracula traveled aboard on his journey to London. He slaughtered the crew of the ship for sustenance along the way). If nothing else, I think that potential connection deserves a line in the Trivia section. 16:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I think it's worth noting that in Hellsing Ultimate I, when Alucard is decapitated by Anderson and leaves Seras a message in blood (c. 40mins), he spells her name as '-las' (the first letters are out of shot) - now I know what the Japanese are like with romanisations, and I certainly prefer "Ceras/Seras", but this is our only textual evidence as far as I know. I did once assume her name was the wrong way round and she was meant to be Victoria Sellas/Sellars/Sellers (a common Yorkshire surname) but since her dad is referred to as "chief patrolman Victoria" in episode 8 of the anime we're stuck with that as the surname. 12:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) True Classification For Seras The wiki entry about her transformation into a True Undead is both accurate yet seems incomplete. While its true that when she drank Pip's blood she also embraced her true existance as a vampire and awakened her power....she is still a servent class Draculina, just like Mina Harker, even though Mina Harker resisted the link almost completely due to very different circumstances and other reasons. Thus, Mina was only a Draculina but never became a True Vampire. My point is, Seras has yet to willingly drink the blood of her master, thus severing the link of master and servant and allowing her to be a free True Vampire, increasing her power dramatically. Never one not to offer temptation in his weirding ways, Alucard(as a head) offered this transformation to her extremely early when Father Anderson was hunting both of them down, but as we know, she refused. She eventually did decide to embrace her vampiric nature, in her own way in terms of willingly taken blood, with Pip's death and gained immense power, although she remained a servent of Alucard. Although supposedly, the link for a Draculina can also be severed by Alucard dying completely, as even after 30 years, Seras confirmed to Integra that Alucard was still alive by showing her her bite marks, the sign that the link between them had not been severed and that she was still his Draculina. So, is she a True Vampire, or is she still a Draculina servant (albeit the servant of Dracula/Alucard himself and immensily powerful)? I mean I suppose she could be classified as both, she certainly isn't part vampire or an artificial one, but Draculina is the only name we were given for a servent vampire, so I suppose she should be noted as still being one. Hellsing is left completely open ended what kind of vampire Seras would become the second she stops being a servant-class Draculina.Cronomatt (talk) 02:21, February 21, 2018 (UTC)